crashbandicootfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Crash Bandicoot
Crash Bandicoot (conhecido no Japão como クラッシュ・バンディクー Kurasshu Bandikū) é o protagonista principal da [[Crash Bandicoot (franquia)|franquia Crash Bandicoot]]. Planejado originalmente para se chamar Willie the Wombat, ele é um Bandicoot Listrado Oriental que vive em N. Sanity Island e que foi capturado e evoluído pelo Doutor Neo Cortex. Durante a série, Cortex é o principal arqui-inimigo de Crash e é sempre derrotado pelo mesmo para que a paz na ilha seja restaurada. Crash é normalmente acompanhado pelo seu aliado, Aku Aku, o protagonista secundário. Nos primeiros jogos, Crash consegue dizer apenas "Whoa!" sempre que é morto. Já nos jogos mais recentes, com exceção de Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy, ele fala uma língua sem nexo com um básico conhecimento de palavras. História Aviso: Este artigo contém revelações sobre o enredo (spoilers). Era Naughty Dog Crash Bandicoot Ele é visto pela primeira vez no laboratório de Doutor Neo Cortex e de Doutor Nitrus Brio. Ele foi criado por eles através do Evolvo-Ray, mas quando eles colocaram Crash dentro do Cortex Vortex (mesmo com os avisos de Brio que a máquina ainda não estava pronta), eles falharam em transformar Crash em um "soldado do mal", pois Crash provou ser imune a isso. Cortex então começa a perseguir Crash pelo laboratório, mas o marsupial esbarra-se numa janela e acaba caindo no mar. Mesmo perdendo o seu cobaia, Cortex sabia que Crash iria voltar, já que ele possui uma namorada chamada Tawna Bandicoot, que também fora evoluída. Crash parte para uma grande aventura para resgatar a sua parceira e colocar um fim nos planos de Cortex. Logo após Crash começar a sua missão, ele encontra uma máscara que abriga um espírito de um feiticeiro, Aku Aku, que irá assisti-lo e protegê-lo de vários perigos. Em sua aventura, Crash irá confrontar inimigos que estarão determinados a parar Crash de sua busca: o chefe obeso de uma tribo Papu Papu (que surpreendentemente não é um aliado de Cortex e que luta contra Crash apenas porque ele o acordou de sua soneca) em sua cabana, o canguru insano Ripper Roo no topo de uma cachoeira, o coala musculoso Koala Kong em uma mina, o guarda-costa de Cortex, Pinstripe Potoroo, em seu escritório na refinaria de Cortex Power, Doutor Nitrus Brio em sua sala de poções, e finalmente o próprio cientista maluco, Doutor Neo Cortex em sua prancha voadora, perto de seu dirigível. Durante a batalha final, Crash gira, redirecionando os disparos de laser para a prancha de Cortex, fazendo com que ela exploda e Cortex caia para o seu aparente fim enquanto Crash e Tawna se abraçam. O casal pega o dirigível e voa em direção ao pôr do sol. No final alternativo (não canônico), em vez de confrontar Cortex, Crash usa todas as gemas que coletou para ir até a varanda onde Tawna e um pássaro do mesmo tipo que aparece em Slippery Climb (só que um aliado) estão. Os três vagueiam pela noite antes do epílogo aparecer, mostrando que cada chefão que Crash derrotou se voltou para o bem e que Cortex não foi visto por um tempo, mas dá a dica de uma sequência afirmando "Entretanto, gênios do mal são mais difíceis de livrar-se do que baratas...". Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Um ano depois, Crash está relaxando em um bosque com sua irmã caçula Coco Bandicoot, que o acorda se sua soneca e pede para que ele vá buscar uma bateria extra para o seu laptop. Entretanto, ele será mais tarde abduzido, para a sua surpresa, por Cortex para uma Câmara de Portais, que diz ter mudado a rota de Crash já que, segundo ele, um convite formal teria sido recusado. Cortex pede para que Crash o traga 25 cristais para parar um "Alinhamento Planetário" mortal. Enquanto isso, Nitrus Brio, furioso com Cortex por tê-lo substituído por Doutor N. Gin, pede para Crash lhe conseguir 42 gemas em vez dos cristais para destruir a estação espacial de Cortex e ainda o avisa que fará de tudo para parar Crash de conseguir os cristais. Como Crash não conseguiria coletar tudo sozinho, ele recebe a ajuda de seu urso polar de estimação Polar com alguns coletáveis. Coco também hackeia as comunicações de Cortex para avisar Crash que ela acha os planos de Cortex muito suspeitos. Toda vez que Crash coleta 5 cristais ele ganha acesso a uma plataforma que o leva para a sala do andar superior. Entretanto, ele terá que derrotar um chefão para entrar. Coletar cinco cristais irá levá-lo a um reencontro com Ripper Roo, dez irá levá-lo a um confronto com os Irmãos Komodo, quinze irá permitir que ele enfrente Tiny Tiger (todos os três trabalhando para N. Brio) e vinte irá desbloquear o confronto contra N. Gin (Cortex inicialmente pede para Crash dar a quantia de cristais para N. Gin). Quando Crash coleta todos os 25 cristais, Cortex revela as suas verdadeiras intenções, que são usar o alinhamento planetário para a dominação mundial com o seu novo e aperfeiçoado Cortex Vortex. Crash começa a perseguir Cortex pelo espaço com a sua mochila a jato. Cortex precisa despistar Crash colocando obstáculos para diminuir sua velocidade, e passar pela barreira azul para ativar o seu campo de força, impossibilitando Crash de pará-lo. Entretanto, Crash, sendo mais rápido, desvia de todos os obstáculos e acerta Cortex com seu giro três vezes, destruindo a sua mochila a jato e mandá-lo para o espaço sideral. Crash retorna para casa, onde estará relaxando com Coco, que o informa que Cortex ainda é uma ameaça porque a sua estação espacial, Cortex Vortex, ainda está ativa, indicando que ainda não acabou. Crash finalmente reúne todas as 42 gemas, as quais Brio usa para construir um laser poderoso para destruir o Cortex Vortex. Crash então ativa o laser. Coco, Brio e Crash assistem a estação espacial explodir em vários pedaços. Neste jogo, Crash além de saltar e girar pode também performar uma barrigada, engatinhar, deslizar e pular mais alto junto com um giro. Crash Bandicoot: Warped Os restos do Cortex Vortex entram na atmosfera terrestre e destroem uma prisão que guarda um grande mal. Enquanto isso, Crash, Aku Aku, Polar e Coco estão relaxando em sua casa, quando de repente Aku Aku ouve uma grande gargalhada do mal, revelando que se trata de Uka Uka, o seu irmão gêmeo malvado. Percebendo que ele está livre, Aku Aku leva Crash e Coco para usar a Máquina do Tempo de Doutor Nefarious Tropy (enquanto Polar fica em casa) para conseguir os poderosos cristais (antes que Cortex os consiga) que estão espalhados pelo tempo. Quatro das cinco câmaras estão trancadas, o que faz os dois irem para a única câmara livre. Coco usa o seu tigre de estimação Pura para conseguir alguns coletáveis. Crash e Coco coletam cinco cristais e Crash enfrenta Tiny Tiger novamente e consegue o poder da super-barrigada. Dez cristais mandam Crash para uma batalha vitoriosa contra Dingodile, o que o faz conseguir o poder do pulo duplo. Quinze cristais levam Crash a um confronto contra Tropy e ao poder do giro tornado da morte. Vinte cristais levam Coco (com Pura, em uma parte) para derrotar N. Gin e conseguir o poder Bazuca de Frutas para Crash. Por fim, ao coletar todos os 25 cristais, Crash e Aku Aku irão confrontar Cortex e Uka Uka. Crash e Aku Aku saem vitoriosos e Crash consegue o poder Crash Dash (super-arrancada). Entretanto, eles ainda não finalizaram a missão, já que Cortex e Uka Uka ainda podem usar as 42 gemas espalhadas. Crash e Aku Aku terão então um reencontro com Cortex e Uka Uka, agora com as 42 gemas, e derrotam eles de uma vez por todas, e a máquina do tempo, incapaz de se segurar ativa, implode-se, prendendo Cortex, Uka Uka e N. Tropy no tempo. Enquanto Crash, Coco e seus pets relaxam perto da lareira, Aku Aku os parabeniza por terem salvado o mundo mais uma vez. Neste jogo, Crash recebe poderes para aprimorar suas habilidades após derrotar os chefões e pode ir a uma fase após coletar um cristal para entrar no modo provas de tempo para conseguir Relíquias. Era Traveller's Tales Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Cortex está em sua nova Estação Espacial com N. Gin, N. Tropy, Dingodile e Tiny. Uka Uka, furioso, grita com eles por terem falhado em eliminar Crash. É descoberto que Cortex está quase completando a criação de uma super-arma para eliminar Crash, mas que precisa de uma fonte de poder ideal. Quando Uka Uka menciona as Máscaras Elementais, todos concordam que será assim que colocarão um fim permanente no marsupial laranja, e que Crash está prestes a encarar a ira de Cortex. Enquanto isso, Crash, Coco, Aku Aku e Pura estão passando o dia na praia. Aku Aku está tomando sol, Pura está construindo um castelo de areia e Coco está pilotando um jet ski, com Crash puxando uma corda amarrada nele e surfando. De repente, a Terra é abalada por grandes desastres, como uma erupção vulcânica, tempestades e tsunamis. Crash e companhia são atacados por uma onda gigante, e Aku Aku deduz que seu irmão do mal, Uka Uka, é responsável pelos ataques. Ele vai para o Templo Espacial, onde os irmãos têm uma discussão. Lá, Uka Uka revela a Aku Aku que ele acordou os Elementais, 4 máscaras poderosas, cada uma controlando um dos quatro elementos. Aku Aku é atacado por eles e é forçado a escapar. De volta a casa dos Bandicoots, Aku Aku conta a Crash e Coco sobre a terrível ameaça das máscaras. Ele então pergunta a Coco sobre o seu VR Hub System (Sistema Central de Realidade Virtual), uma máquina que permite que o seu usuário viaje para diferentes partes do mundo. Aku Aku pretende usar o dispositivo para coletar os Cristais do Poder. Se cinco cristais forem coletados, uma máscara elemental pode ser colocada em estado de hibernação. Com a máquina finalizada, Crash e Coco usam-na para coletar os cristais. Crash consegue o poder Crash Dash para ele e Coco e, junto de Aku Aku, deixam Crunch inconsciente e Cortex reclamando com Uka Uka, que diz a ele que ainda hã as gemas, que podem ser usadas para reacordar os Elementais. Cortex revela-se para Crash e o introduz a sua mais nova criação: um super-bandicoot chamado Crunch, e o provoca dizendo que não há chances de Crash vencê-lo. Após coletar 5 cristais, Crash e Aku Aku enterram Crunch e a máscara elemental da terra Rok-ko, conseguindo o poder Ponta do Sapato. Após juntar 10 cristais, ele e Aku Aku dão uma lavada em Crunch e a máscara elemental de água Wa-Wa, conseguindo o poder Pulo Duplo. Com 15 cristais, Crash e Aku Aku torram Crunch e a máscara elemental de fogo Py-Ro, conseguindo o poder Giro Tornado da Morte. Uma vez que conseguirem 20 cristais, eles sopram Crunch e a máscara elemental de ar Lo-Lo, recebendo o poder Bazuca de Fruta. Finalmente, Crash consegue todos os 25 cristais, mas eles serão usados para abrir uma passagem para a Estação Espacial de Cortex, onde Crash e Aku Aku confrontam Crunch pela última vez, após serem atacados por todas as máscaras elementais, Uka Uka e Cortex. Enquanto retorna em uma fase e explora uma passagem não acessível anteriormente, Coco encontra o poder Super-Barrigada para Crash e ela usarem para coletar as gemas restantes. Com todas as 46 gemas, Crash vence Crunch inconsciente pela última vez, que finalmente desperta do controle de Cortex. Cortex começa a reclamar novamente por ter subestimado Crash mais uma vez, enquanto ele e Aku Aku assistem Uka Uka ficando furioso e tentando acertar Cortex com disparos, que acabam acertando o motor da estação quando Cortex esquiva-se, resultando num processo de auto-destruição da nave. Coco chega bem na hora para buscar Crash, Aku Aku e Crunch antes da estação explodir. De volta à casa dos Bandicoots, Crunch está agradecido com os três por terem livrado-o do controle de Cortex, decidindo assim ficar junto de Crash e sua família. Enquanto isso, Cortex declara vingança a Crash enquanto é perseguido por um Uka Uka bravo em um iceberg. Neste jogo, Crash compartilha os poderes Crash Dash e Super-Barrigada com Coco, que em vez da barrigada realiza uma aterrissagem forte no chão. Além disso, eles usam diversos veículos para navegar em alguns trechos das fases. Crash Twinsanity Se passaram três anos desde que Crash fez com que Cortex ficasse em um iceberg. Agora Crash está relaxando em uma praia enquanto Coco está brincando com uma borboleta até Cortex reaparecer, paralisando ela com sua arma. Ele então se disfarça de Coco e leva Crash para a baía. Quando chegam lá, Cortex retira o seu disfarce e batalha contra Crash enquanto seus amigos os assistem. Crash vence e Cortex manda a sua nova criação, Mecha-Bandicoot, batalhar contra Crash. O marsupial vence novamente, mas o robô explode, Cortex perde o controle de sua prancha voadora e choca-se com Crash fazendo com que ambos caiam no fosso. Frustado, Cortex briga com Crash e ambos saem rolando pela mina, encontrando lá um cristal do poder. Agora eles são forçados a trabalharem juntos para sair da caverna enquanto brigam pelo cristal encontrado. Quando finalmente saem, a sua aliança estende-se devido a chegada dos Gêmeos do Mal, que viajaram da 10ª dimensão para conquistar as ilhas. Mais tarde, Cortex acaba sendo sequestrado por Papu Papu e sua tribo, forçando Crash a resgatá-lo e encontrar mais dois cristais no caminho. Juntos de Aku Aku, eles partem para o Laboratório do Iceberg de Cortex, onde eles encontram outro cristal e Uka Uka, que se junta a eles para derrotar os gêmeos. Já no coração do laboratório, Cortex revela a Crash a sua nova invenção: o Psychetron. Ele explica a Crash que eles usaram essa invenção para derrotar os gêmeos na dimensão deles, além de roubar suas riquezas, mas que eles possuem poucos cristais do poder, sendo que eles precisam de 6 e só possuem 4. Então eles viajam ao redor da montanha e conseguem encontrar os 2 cristais restantes. Infelizmente, Coco aparece pensando que Cortex sequestrou Crash e o chuta, fazendo com que os cristais voem em direção ao Psychetron e a máquina dispare em Coco, paralisando-a por um tempo. Então Crash e Cortex pegam o dirigível para buscar Nina Cortex (sobrinha de Cortex) na Academia do Mal. Durante a procura por Nina, eles obtêm 2 cristais para o Psychetron, o suficiente para levá-los à 10ª dimensão. Quando chegam lá, os três percebem que essa dimensão é bastante diferente da deles, como o céu, mar e neve que são roxos em vez de azul e branco; a areia que em vez de ser amarela é marrom, e tudo sendo o oposto do que costumava ser. Cortex é visto abraçando Crash (quem ele acha que é) por causa do seu pelo macio e quente. Crash e Nina dão passos para trás e Cortex começa a ouvir alguns rosnados e então percebe que está abraçando uma versão de Crash da 10ª dimensão, conhecida como Evil Crash. Ele então sequestra Nina e foge para o topo de uma montanha, com Crash e Cortex logo atrás. Eles então alcançam Evil Crash, que começa a perseguir Cortex após ele sugerir que ele pegue-o em vez de sua sobrinha. Eventualmente, Crash, Cortex e Nina despistam Evil Crash e chegam ao lar dos gêmeos do mal, Ant Agony. Eles caçoam e lutam contra os três em uma gaiola improvisada. Crash foge e Cortex permanece em choque, fazendo com que Nina ataque primeiro, desabilitando as fontes de energia do robô. Ela se cansa e Cortex resolve ir lutar, destruindo os canhões do robô com sua arma. Os gêmeos ainda conseguem ativar uma lâmina de luz, deixando Cortex em choque novamente. Crash retorna neste ponto, no controle de Mecha-Bandicoot, e assume a terceira e última parte da luta, quando ele usa a motosserra do robô para serrar o robô dos gêmeos ao meio, fazendo com que os gêmeos escapem do robô e fujam, indo parar na casa de Evil Crash e se tornando o seu jantar. Enquanto isso, Crash, Cortex e Nina retornam para a sua dimensão, onde Cortex tenta dar um fim em Crash com o Psychetron, mas a máquina falha e acaba prendendo Cortex no cérebro de Crash. Crash parece não dar muita importância para isso, e coça a sua orelha. Era Radical Entertainment Crash of the Titans Em Crash of The Titans, Crash ajuda Coco a construir um dispositivo que recicla manteiga. Eles são interrompidos quando Cortex aparece e sequestra Aku Aku e Coco e congela Crunch com seu raio gelado. Crash atira o dispositivo de Coco em direção ao dirigível de Cortex, acertando e danificando a corrente que segura a jaula de Aku Aku, o que faz com que ele caia em uma floresta próxima. Infelizmente, Coco não conseguiu ser resgatada e continuou presa. Após resgatar Aku Aku, eles descobrem que Cortex e Uka Uka estão roubando Mojo de um templo próximo e decidem pará-los. Crash não consegue novamente resgatar sua irmã, mas pretende derrotar Cortex e começar sua busca por Coco, interrogando Tiny Tiger, N. Gin e Uka Uka sobre seu paradeiro, sempre que derrotava os três. Crash finalmente confronta e derrota Nina Cortex, a responsável por manter Coco sequestrada, dentro do robô Doominator, liberta sua irmã, que o agradece com um abraço e evita que Wumpa Island seja destruída pelo robô. Terminada a missão, Crash e sua família decidem celebrar sua vitória com panquecas. Isso faz com que Crash grite "PANQUECAS" bem alto, fazendo Coco e Crunch olharem para ele de forma surpresa, já que ele quase nunca fala durante a franquia. Neste jogo, é introduzido um novo tipo de inimigo: os Titans, que podem ser atordoados por Crash e servirem como montaria, fazendo com que Crash controle seus poderes e os use em sua busca. Crash: Mind Over Mutant Após ter sido derrotado pelos bandicoots mais uma vez, Cortex deixa Nina na Escola Pública do Mal e retorna para Uka Uka para planejar seu próximo truque. Ele encontra e refaz sua aliança com Doutor Nitrus Brio e introduz o novo projeto deles para Uka Uka: O NV. Enquanto isso, Coco está agora mexendo com o Doominator destruído, que aparenta ter caído e cobrido metade da ilha. Ela tenta ligar a tela do olho do robô e pede para Crash ir atrás de algumas peças. Quando ele finalmente recolhe todas elas, Coco transforma o olho em uma TV gigante e eles vêem um comercial do NV através dele. Um carteiro trás a eles alguns NVs, e Coco e Crunch usam dois deles para navegar na internet, mas Crash é eletrocutado toda vez que toca em um dos capacetes. Aku Aku tenta descobrir o que há de especial no aparelho, mas, de repente, N. Gin aparece e Crash e Aku Aku o confrontam e depois seguem ele para o seu observatório. Após derrotar os Ratnicians de N. Gin, Aku Aku e Crash, através de um telescópio, assistem Coco e Crunch entrarem em algo que parece ser um controle mental, o que faz eles se tornarem mutantes de Cortex. Ao se encontrarem com Crash e Aku Aku, Crunch foge, ainda sob efeito do controle, deixando Crash com Coco e obrigando-o a salvá-la da submissão. Após acordar Coco do efeito do NV, ela vai até o blog de Cortex e, de modo relutante, diz para Crash encontrar Nina, que irá esperançosamente confessar os planos de seu tio. Quando a encontram na Escola Pública do Mal e salvam seu projeto de ciência, ela diz a Crash onde Crunch e N. Brio estão localizados. Lá, Crash retira o capacete de Crunch e Aku Aku expulsa N. Brio da ilha. Feito isso, Crash e Aku Aku vão para o Monte Grimly, onde eles libertam Uka Uka e são mandados para encontrar os seus ossos. Após conseguir os ossos dos Titans mais poderosos, Crash devolve os ossos de vodu para Uka Uka no Monte Grimly. Desejando se vingar de Cortex, Uka Uka confia em Crash e Aku Aku para usar o sistema de teletransporte para derrotar Cortex em sua nova estação espacial. Embora Cortex tenha trapaceado para tentar vencer Crash fisicamente, o bandicoot repete a mesma história mais uma vez e Cortex é derrotado e sua estação espacial entra em órbita terrestre e cai perto da casa de Crash. Felizmente, Crash e Aku Aku saem ilesos da queda, encontrando Crunch e Coco em sua casa. Spin-Offs Crash Team Racing Crash aparece como um personagem jogável em Crash Team Racing, onde ele pilota um kart azul. Ele é um corredor da categoria que possui todos os status iguais, sendo eles Curva, Aceleração e Velocidade Máxima. Além dele, Fake Crash, Doutor Neo Cortex, Komodo Joe e Nitros Oxide são também da mesma categoria (supostamente por causa do som do motor de seus carros serem iguais). O jogo inicia com pessoas apostando corrida em Coco Park com câmeras de Oxide assistindo-as, quando ele anuncia de sua nave espacial que ele chegou para desafiar o melhor do planeta Terra. Se Oxide vencê-lo, o planeta será transformado em um estacionamento de concreto e seus habitantes serão escravizados. A cutscene continua mostrando todos se preparando para as corridas e, no final, mostra Crash Bandicoot dormindo na grama. Este é o primeiro jogo em que ele não é necessariamente o protagonista principal, mas ele ainda faz parte do jogo. Isso se dá porque o modo aventura pode ser jogado por qualquer personagem disponível, incluindo ele. Sendo assim, o jogador deve executar drifts turbinados e impulsionar o seu caminho durante as corridas para ganhar troféus para desafiar chefões de cada mundo para ganhar chaves para enfrentar Oxide. Após vencê-lo, uma cutscene mostrará que ele quer uma revanche contra o jogador, assim que ele coletar todas as relíquias do tempo. Após vencê-lo outra vez, outra cutscene mostrará ele indo embora, e depois os créditos serão passados. O epílogo consta que Crash vendeu sua biografia , chamada "A Cor Laranja", para um estúdio de filmes famoso, prevista para ser lançada na seção natalina. Também é dito que ele pode ser encontrado em uma ilha fazendo o que ele faz de melhor: dançar e cochilar. Status: * Velocidade: 5/7 * Aceleração: 5/7 * Curva: 5/7 * Dificuldade: Intermediária Crash Bash Um tempo depois, Crash está dormindo debaixo de uma árvore e de repente é abduzido e levado para o Templo Espacial, onde Aku Aku e Uka Uka estão discutindo. Lá, Uka Uka diz para Crash e Cortex que ele e Aku Aku decidiram fazer uma competição para resolver todos os problemas entre eles. Sabendo que Aku Aku e Uka Uka não podem lutar entre si porque os Antigos não permitiriam isso, cada um deles trouxe os seus jogadores para o Templo Espacial para começar os jogos. Nos vários desafios, eles deverão coletar Troféus, Cristais e Gemas, necessários para dar a vitória para Aku Aku ou Uka Uka. Na provocação de Crash (que pode ser usada nos minigames), ele zomba de seus oponentes batendo os seus braços em forma de asas de galinha e faz sons de frango. Galeria Crashlanding.jpg|Crash Sanity Beach Crashingthruthejungle.jpg|Crash Jungle Rollers Crashbirthday.jpg Papupapu.jpg|Crash e Papu Ripperroo.jpg|Crash e Ripper Roo Pinstripe.jpg|Crash e Pinstripe Drnitrusbrio.jpg|Crash e Dr. Nitrus Brio Drneocortex.jpg|Crash e Dr. Neo Cortex Crashtawnacastle.jpg|Crash e Tawna CRASH2.jpg|Crash e Polar Crashwithtiny.jpg|Crash e Tiny Crashwithngin.jpg|Crash e N. Gin Jetpackroom.jpg|Crash Jetpack Spacetube.jpg|Crash no Espaço Crashandcocobeach.jpg|Crash e Coco na Ilha N.Sanity Crash 3 book.jpg Crash Bandicoot Warped U S.jpg Crash Bandicoot Warped (Europe).jpg Scubacrash2.png Crash bandicoot warped scuba crash swimming by paperbandicoot-dc0zrn7.png Crash3dino.png|Crash e Baby-T Crash Development Cycle.jpg Hip Hop Crash.jpg The Crashinato.jpg Santa Crash.jpg Warp by the Sphinx.jpg The Orange Baron.jpg CTR Crash Kart.png Crash Kart Team Racing.png Crash Team Racing.jpg Crash Tiny Kart.jpg The Winner Circle.jpg Sky High Racing.jpg To the victor....jpg Battle 4 Skull Rock.jpg Crash vs. Cortex.jpg Crash_Bandicoot_3_Warped_Crash_Bandicoot_Motorcycle.png Crash_Bandicoot_Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy.png|Crash N. Sane Trilogy Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy_Artwork.png Crash Icon.png|Crash Bash Icon it:Crash Bandicoot (Personaggio) ru:Краш Бандикут en:Crash Bandicoot (character) es:Crash Bandicoot (personaje) fr:Crash Bandicoot (personnage) de:Crash Bandicoot (Charakter) zh:古惑狼(游戏角色) pl:Crash Bandicoot hu:Crash Bandicoot (szereplő) ja:クラッシュ・バンディクー（キャラクター） tr:Crash Bandicoot (karakter) pt:Crash Bandicoot (personagem) Categoria:Personagem Categoria:Bandicoot